7 jours de solitude
by Daek angel
Summary: Elle était mon opposée mais en réalité ce ne fut qu'une façade. POV Natsuki. Abandonné.
1. Chapter 1

**Jour 1.**

Je voulais simplement survivre, ne pas voir le temps passer. Je voulais une vie simple et sans remous. Je devais l'avouer que j'étais une solitaire malgré moi, je n'avais pas d'amis, je me retrouvais souvent seule. Cette sensation d'être continuellement rejeté par les autres était terrible, particulièrement à la période de l'adolescence, on avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, on ne faisait pas partie de la masse, on était différentes. Pour les adultes, c'était bien de sortir du lot mais pas pour nous, on avait besoin de la reconnaissance des autres. Je voulais être comme les autres, partager des moments ensemble, rire, parler, être simplement avec quelqu'un…une amie…j'aimerai tellement en avoir une…connaitre cette sensation…de pouvoir me confier et me reposer sur quelqu'un et d'offrir réciproquement cette chance à l'autre.

J'allais en cours la boule au ventre, j'essayais toujours d'arriver pile à l'heure, ainsi je n'aurai pas à attendre tout de seule devant la porte de ma classe, de plus, les surveillants n'appréciaient pas qu'on traine dans les couloirs. De plus, les autres savaient que j'étais seul, je savais qu'ils parlaient derrière mon dos, qu'ils avaient pitié de moi, pourtant, ils ne venaient jamais me parler. C'était devenu normal cette situation, pas de mon côté.

J'entendis les élèves rires et discuter bruyamment, je tournais la tête par curiosité, je vis ce qui les mettaient de si bonne humeur. Shizuru Viola, une étudiante de dernière année, la plus populaire du lycée. Brillante élève, belle, sportive, elle avait tout pour faire rêver. Elle n'avait pas de petit ami, cependant, de nombreux garçons s'étaient proposés à ce rôle, il semblerait qu'elle les avait tous repoussée car elle se consacré pour le moment à ses études, elle voulait devenir juge, rien que cela. Elle était toujours entourée, aimée des élèves et des professeurs, je la jalousais intérieurement. Je ne la détestais pas, non, je me demandais ce que ça faisait d'être à sa place…elle se mit à sourire, ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Nos regards se croisèrent un bref moment. Je déglutis, je regardais derrière moi, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les environs. C'était la première fois qu'on se voyait 'réellement'. Elle reprit aussitôt le fil de sa conversation. Voilà la réaction que je provoquais généralement auprès des autres. Un simple moment d'inattention puis on reprenait ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. J'entendis la sonnerie retentir. Je rentrais dans la salle de classe, j'avais ma place attitrée, tout au fond près de la fenêtre, toute seule. Je pris le cours en attendant la fin de l'heure.

C'était la pause déjeuner, je n'allais pas à la cantine, malgré que mes parents m'eussent payé les repas. C'était simplement humiliant de manger dans son coin. J'avais l'impression d'être une plante verte qui décorait les environs. En général, on prenait les chaises qui m'entouraient, j'avais une grande table pour moi toute seule. Donc je préférai manger à l'extérieur, loin de cette foule étouffante qui ne m'atteignait par leur présence mais indifférence. Je pris place à mon endroit et j'entendis comme des hoquettements. Je ne devais pas me montrer curieuse, je repris mon repas.

« Ils sont tous des hypocrites ! Je les hais ! Ils me dégoutent ! » Tonna une voix qui me mit en sursaut. Je renversais sur moi mon soda. Merde ! Jurais-je entre mes dents. Mais qui était cette folle qui hurlait ainsi ? Heureusement que je n'étais pas cardiaque. J'étais toute collante avec ce sucre sur mon chemisier blanc, heureusement que je buvais de la limonade, sinon j'aurai eu une tâche sur moi.

« Calmes-toi Shizuru, tu dois continuer de faire semblant de les apprécier. Après tu ne les reverras plus. Serre les dents et souris comme tu sais très bien le faire. Tu dois te faire aimer par eux, c'est ce qu'ils souhaitent tous, n'oublie pas, ce ne sont pas tes amis. Aucuns d'entre eux ne l'est. Tu le sais parfaitement, ils t'utilisent. » Shizuru ? Comme Shizuru Viola ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas elle. J'entendis le bruissement des branches, je me précipitais derrière un arbre, je ne savais pas pour quelle raison je me cachais de la sorte. Je n'avais rien fait de mal. Peut-être un instinct de survie ? Je vis que c'était bien Shizuru qui était là, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Pourquoi personne ne me comprend ? Je ne cherche pas à être populaire, adulé, seulement à avoir des amis…un ami me suffirait amplement. Il faut que j'arrête de parler tout de seule, on va me prendre pour une folle et me fuir comme la peste. Shizuru, respire, il ne reste plus que quelques moins, et tu partiras d'ici. » La nommée s'essuya les larmes qui dégringolaient sur ses joues, elle força un sourire qui semblait presque être comme d'habitude. Je compris qu'il était faux et elle s'en alla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jour 2.**

Le lendemain, j'étais toujours aussi pensive par rapport à la scène que j'avais précédemment été témoin à la pause déjeuner de la veille. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la populaire Viola fasse un tel monologue…d'une certaine façon, j'avais de l'empathie envers elle. On pouvait dire que je ne la comprenais pas non plus, car elle était toujours en compagnie de son groupe de fans mais il semblerait que ces personnes ne soient pas sincères avec elle. Valait-il mieux être seule que mal entourée ? Etre trahie, utilisée, c'était probablement plus douloureux…me voilà à philosopher sur un sujet que je ne connaissais même pas.

Et si on devenait amies ? Je ne me montrais pas fausse comme les autres. Je serai véritablement une amie, je m'en ficherais de sa popularité…mais si on devenait amie…elle serait rejeté par les autres…N'importe quoi Natsuki, jamais elle ne s'intéressera à toi. Tu étais invisible à ses yeux. Je soupirais alors que je buvais ma brique de lait aromatisé à la framboise, c'était la pause, j'étais assise sur le sol, loin de mes camarades.

« Excuses-moi ? » J'allais presque m'étouffer lorsqu'on me parla, j'étais si choquée qu'on puisse me parler et me trouver volontairement. J'observais mon interlocutrice en levant mon regard vers le haut, et je la revoyais de nouveau…Shizuru. J'examinais les alentours. Etait-elle en train de me parler ? Pourquoi ? Je tentais de respirer normalement alors que je rougissais comme une tomate, je pouvais facilement sentir les bouffées de chaleur recouvrir mon visage. Je n'étais pas sociale, on ne m'avait pas donnée l'occasion de l'être. Je me levais par politesse et je me courbais à sa présence.

« B-bonjour. »

« Bonjour. » Elle se courba elle aussi pour répondre à mes politesses.

« Oui ? » Bégayais-je toujours aussi ahurie, je ne savais pas tenir une conversation, j'étais une débutante dans ce domaine, devais-je faire quelque chose de précis ? L'étudiante aux rubis semblait chercher ses mots, elle semblait même gênée. Était-ce un pari ? Elle devait se moquer de moi ? Je regardais discrètement autour de moi, je ne voyais pas sa bande, peut-être qu'elle se cachait ? Je m'enfichais, je voulais simplement une quelconque interaction, même si c'était pour se moquer de moi.

« Je…tu vas trouver cela bizarre que je vienne ainsi te voir…mais je me demandais…où est-ce que tu as acheté ce porte clé qui est sur ton sac ? » Je clignais des yeux et je vis l'objet de ses interrogations ? C'était un chat ou devrais-je dire Chat démoniaque et sorte de familier d'un manga que j'adorais lire.

« Dans une boutique de manga, je l'ai commandé il y a un moment. »

« Pourtant je suis allée en voir plusieurs boutiques mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé, j'en voulais un aussi. Je trouve qu'il est trop mignon le familier de Sango. » J'avais la bouche grande ouverte, est-ce que j'avais bien entendue ? Elle connaissait ce personnage d'Inuyasha ? Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, qui pouvait le savoir.

« Tu connais Inuyasha ? »

« Oui, j'ai lu tous les tomes et j'ai aussi vu l'animes et les fil…euh…je…ne suis pas fan…ne te méprends pas, c'est pour les gamins…je regardais cela avec ma petite sœur, elle m'a d'une certaine façon forcée à voir quotidiennement ces animes… donc j'ai dû subir… » Ne venait-elle pas dire qu'elle en voulait un elle aussi ? Avait-elle honte de le dire ?

« Si tu veux, je peux te le donner. J'en ai un autre à la maison. »

« Non, je ne veux pas te prendre. »

« Je te l'ai dit, j'en ai déjà un autre. Si je n'avais pas acheté les deux, tu aurais pu en avoir un aussi. » J'avais déjà enlevé le porte clé de mon sac et remit à sa nouvelle propriétaire qui se mit à sourire d'adoration. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de parler :

« Tu es très belle quand tu souris comme ça… » Je voulais me cacher dans un trou, comme celui d'une bouche d'égout, qui était près de notre lycée, enfin…peut-être pas, j'ai senti les odeurs à plusieurs kilomètres. Elle allait partir et jeter mon présent au visage en m'insultant, cependant, elle ne fit rien de cela. Elle se mit de nouveau à sourire puis me donna une bise sur ma joue.

« Ookini. Je le garderai précieusement, et je te donnerai aussi quelque chose en retour. Je dois y aller, au revoir Natsuki. A très bientôt j'espère. » Elle s'en alla comme elle était venue, je devais vraiment rêver. Est-ce que tout cela s'était réellement produit ?


	3. Chapter 3

Merci firalsia pour tes coms, le mot peut te faire peur et si je rajoutais un chapitre sequel avec un happy-ending, cela te rassurerait ?

* * *

 **Jour 3.**

Une journée était passée après mon interaction avec Shizuru, j'étais toujours sur mon petit nuage, je ne devais pas m'aveugler par ce simple moment. Elle voulait seulement mon porte clé, et rien de plus. Nous n'allions pas être proche ou devenir des amies. Ce moment de socialisation m'avait fait du bien. Je ne devais cependant pas m'y habituer, c'était arrivée qu'une seule fois, c'était pour cela que je devais reprendre le court de ma vie, c'est-à-dire, ma solitude. Je marchais lentement dans les couloirs de l'école, et je fus entraînée de force de ma destination. On m'avait maintenu les bras et bâillonnée la bouche avec une main. Je me débattais terrorisée, je vis qu'on se dirigeait vers les toilettes de l'école. Je fus poussée dans l'une d'entre elle, je trébuchais et je percutais le rebord de la cuvette…oh…c'était dégoûtant, il fallait que je me désinfectasse à l'alcool ou à l'eau de javel.

« On t'a vu hier avec Shizuru-sama. QU'est-ce que tu lui voulais ? » J'allais me justifier brièvement, toutefois, une de mes agresseuse se mit à glapir de douleur, je vis qui l'objet de sa douleur, à la plus grande stupéfaction de tous, ce fut Shizuru, elle tenait fermement par les cheveux l'une de ses admiratrices.

« Shizuru-sama. »

« Est-ce que vous êtes des animaux pour vous comporter de manière aussi sauvage ? Intimider ainsi une personne, vous vous croyez où, dans une prison ?»

« Non. C'est elle qui a commencé ! »

« Vous êtes cinq contre une et vous me dites que c'est elle qui a commencé ? Je ne pense pas que Natsuki soit stupide. » Je déglutissais péniblement quand toutes me fixèrent en un instant, je devais dire que c'était ma faute, c'était ça ?

« N'essayez pas de lui faire de nouveau peur. J'ai entendu dire que ce n'étais pas la première fois que ça arrivait, j'ai été trop gentille. J'acceptais que vous me suiviez partout, que vous me harceliez, que vous parliez derrière mon dos mais pas que vous vous en preniez lâchement à des innocents. »

« Shizuru-sama, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » Implora l'une des fans. Excédée, la jeune femme poussa sa proie qui tomba sur les fesses.

« Dégagez sur le champ ou j'avertis le directeur de vos agissements. Vous ne voulez pas être renvoyées pendant plusieurs jours de l'école, ce serait terrible dans vos dossiers scolaires, la plupart veulent aller aux meilleures universités, non ? » Les étudiantes se turent et partirent sans rien ajouter, elles avaient perdu et n'allaient certainement pas se rabaisser encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Kannin na…je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fusses malmenée dans cette histoire, juste parce qu'on nous a vu ensemble discuter, cela devient de la folie. » Ma camarade me donna sa main, je n'osais pas la toucher, elle s'abaissa face à mon hésitation et me souleva avec son avant-bras l'arrière de ma taille, me forçant ainsi à me relever du sol. Nous nous faisons face, j'étais extrêmement gênée par notre proximité, j'allais me reculer d'elle mais elle me rapprocha encore plus d'elle. Je dus mettre mes mains sur ses hanches pour ne pas la percuter. Je rougissais plus que nécessaire mais je pus articuler ses mots :

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu n'as pas essayé de me frapper, c'est même le contraire, tu m'as protégée. » Elle ne répondit rien, elle attrapa avec sa main droite mon menton. Elle se rapprocha de moi, j'ai cru qu'elle allait m'embrasser, je fermais instinctivement mes yeux.

« Tu saignes, est-ce qu'elle t'on fait très mal ? Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie au cas où. Je vais t'accompagner. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je n'ai pas mal, c'est simplement une coupure. » Viola se mit à détacher son nœud, elle le passa sur le long de ma lèvre. Je grimaçais mais quand je vis les longs cils châtains fixer avec attention ma lèvre, j'eus le réflexe de tourner la tête. Mon cœur battait si rapidement que j'ai cru qu'il allait sortir de ma cage thoracique, j'essayais de reprendre calmement ma respiration mais ce fut impossible. Mon interlocutrice remit en place ma position et je rosissais de plus belle, il ne fallait pas qu'elle remarque mon comportement bizarre.

« Il serait préférable de désinfecter, il ne faudrait pas que tu aies une infection ? »

« Je… »

« On y va. » Elle ne me donna le choix, elle avait attrapé ma main et menée à l'infirmerie alors que tout le monde nous regardait. Je voulais m'extraire de sa présence, on allait la rejeter si on la voyait avec moi mais elle serre plus fortement ma main. Elle ne semblait pas perturbée par les remarques sur nous, elle était droite et impassible. Je l'observais avec admiration et je souris timidement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitres courts=plus de publications.**

* * *

 **Jour 4. Partie 1.**

Je sentis la nervosité me gagner de nouveau, cette sensation était initialement désagréable, mais plus maintenant. J'étais excitée par cette journée. Qui aurait cru que j'aurai un rendez-vous à la populaire Shizuru Viola ? Certainement pas moi, pouvais-je appeler cette journée un rendez-vous ? Bien sûr, pas de manière romantique, c'était seulement que ma camarade avait pitié de moi, elle voulait se racheter du comportement de ses admiratrice. Bien que je lui ai à de nombreuses reprises dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire de faire cela, elle n'écouta rien, lorsque la veille nous étions allée à l'infirmerie, elle avait pris mon téléphone pour avoir mon numéro, elle avait déclaré par la suite qu'elle voulait qu'on sorte ensemble pour oublier toute cette histoire avec ses fans, je n'ai pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit qu'elle était partie en cours. Elle m'avait envoyé dans la soirée un sms pour me donner l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous. Je ne pouvais échapper à cette demande, elle ne voulait rien entendre. J'aurai pu prétexter d'un empêchement, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à décommander ses gentilles attentions, de plus, ce serait la première fois que je sortais avec une amie…non, j'oubliais, on n'était même pas amies…je devais arrêter de prendre mes rêves pour des réalités.

Cette nuit, je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil, j'étais une boule de nerf, je ne savais pas comment me comporter pour cette journée. Et si je faisais une erreur ? Et si Shizuru avait changé d'avis ? J'étais arrivée une demi-heure en avance, je ne voulais pas être en retard, surtout, je voulais me calmer et ne pas fuir en courant, je pouvais encore le faire à n'importe quel moment.

* * *

Je me rendis au centre-ville, près de la fontaine, notre lieu de rendez-vous. A ma plus grande stupéfaction, la châtain était déjà là. J'observais avec panique ma montre quartz, non, je n'étais pas en retard, elle était encore plus en avance que moi…elle leva son regard de son livre, elle se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents et me fit signe de la main en signe de salutation, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle se comporte de cette manière. Elle se leva de son banc puis précipita en ma direction en une fraction de seconde, elle me serra dans ses bras, je me crispais aussitôt. Je n'osais pas rendre son geste bien que j'avais cette folle envie de le faire, mes doigts effleurèrent sa douce chevelure, elle s'éloigna de moi et me fit une bise. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de tant…de…contact…je ne savais pas si je devais lui rendre sa bise, elle allait aussi me donner une autre bise et nos lèvres se percutèrent l'une et l'autre de notre maladresse. On se reculait aussitôt.

"Kannin na."

"Pardon." Nous dîmes en cœur, on se mit à rire. Ce moment qui était lourd devenait soudainement léger.

« Ara, Natsuki s'est faite toute belle pour moi, j'en suis flattée. » Je déglutissais difficilement, je portais que de simple vêtement, un skinny bleu ciel ainsi qu'un débardeur noir alors que mon interlocutrice rayonnait de beauté avec sa robe fleurie, elle portait des lunettes de vue rectangulaire des plus simple et je fronçais des sourcils. Elle semblait comprendre ma question.

« Je n'ai pas pu mettre mes lentilles et je n'avais guère le choix que de mettre mes lunettes, je suis myope donc ce n'est pas très sexy, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai l'air d'une intello. Si les autres me voyaient dans cet état, ils seraient choqués. » La beauté aux cramoisis rosissais d'embarras.

« Je pense le contraire. Ça te va très bien. Avec ou sans lunette. Tu es très belle. » Rajoutais-je alors qu'elle souriait, elle m'attrapa par le bras et me ramena contre elle.

« Tu es gentille. Ookini. Bon, on a une longue journée à profiter toutes les deux, on va d'abord au cinéma puis on mangera quelque chose ensuite. »

« Ok. » Répondis-je simplement. Je me laissais entraîner par son enthousiasme, je ne voulais pas être de mauvaise ambiance en lui disant que ce n'était pas la peine de faire tout cela. Au fond de moi, je voulais avoir ce rendez-vous, même si cette journée allait me sembler courte, je voulais profiter au maximum de ce court moment de joie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Firalsia : il ne faut pas être aussi parano, tu l'auras bientôt ta réponse sur le moment dramatique.**

* * *

 **Jour 4. Partie 2.**

Après que nous ayons vu un film d'action au cinéma, Shizuru et moi-même nous attendions tranquillement le temps passer à un petit café du coin. Le temps était agréable, du soleil avec un peu de vent. On n'osait pas se parler, il fallait être honnête, on ne se connaissait pas du tout l'une et l'autre. Si on discutait d'un sujet qui ennuyait alors on reviendrait à ce moment de silence. Je touchais nerveusement la paille de mon coca-cola, ma camarade buvait chocolat glacé. Je repensais à mes recherches sur internet, comment initier une conversation, il y avait trois sujets qui me venaient à l'esprit : le temps, le travail (école pour notre cas) la famille…par quoi je devais commencer ?

« Alors Natsuki, est-ce que tu as un petit copain ? Un amoureux ? » J'allais presque renverser ma boisson sur la table, je toussotais d'embarras. Je ne pensais pas que cela soit une bonne idée de dire que je préférais avoir une petite amie qu'un petit copain, je ne voulais pas faire fuir en courant la beauté de Kyoto en lui disant mes pensées cachées.

« Euh…non… »

« Pourquoi ? Tu es très belle, je suis certaine que de nombreux garçons seraient ravis d'être avec toi. » Je n'appréciais pas ce sujet, mon homosexualité n'était pas taboue, mais j'étais la seule à savoir mon attirance pour les femmes, je ne pouvais nier que Viola aurait pu être mon type de femme. Grande, svelte, avec un regard incroyable, des cheveux clairs, un beau sourire et il n'y avait pas que le physique, elle semblait être très intelligente. Est-ce qu'elle venait de dire que j'étais belle ? A part mes parents, personne d'autres me l'avait dit à ce jour. Je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

« Je…ne sais pas…et toi…tu as quelqu'un ? » Je pencherai sur Reito Kanzaki ou Serguei Wang, les plus appréciaient de mes camarades, je ne pouvais juger sur ce choix, ils pouvaient être beau physiquement mais pas à mes gouts.

« Oui j'ai quelqu'un très spécial à mon coeur. » Elle se mit à sourire tendrement à ses paroles puis elle m'observa.

« Oh…c'est bien. »

« Ara, tu sembles déçu Natsuki. » Je levais les sourcils à cette remarque, je n'étais pas du tout déçue, juste réaliste et peu étonnée, ça ne m'étonnait même pas qu'elle ait quelqu'un.

« Non. Pourquoi le serais-je ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Je remarquais que Shizuru avait du chocolat sur le coin de sa lèvre, je lui montrais la petite tâche sur sa bouche, elle ne semblait pas comprendre où je voulais en venir, elle n'enleva pas ce chocolat qui se dessinait sur sa peau. Je me levais de ma chaise, et je me penchais en sa direction, avec mon pouce, je retirai cet excès de cacao. Ma camarade était comme pétrifiée, je fronçais des sourcils, est-ce que j'avais été trop loin ? Je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec quelqu'un, est-ce que j'avais déjà fait une erreur ?

« Je suis désolée…j'ai l'habitude d'être tactile avec mon petit frère. Si j'ai été trop loin, je m'en excuse. » La châtain cligna des yeux à de nombreuses reprise, elle se mit à sourire de compréhension.

« Tu as un petit frère ? Je ne le savais pas. Comment il s'appelle, il a quel âge ? »

« Il s'appelle Ren, il a cinq ans, il me suit partout et casse mes affaires, aussi il me dénonce pour tout, parfois j'ai envie de l'étrangler. Et toi, tu as des frères ou sœurs ? »

« J'ai une grande sœur Ahn. Elle a vingt ans, elle est à l'université de Kyoto. On ne s'entend pas du tout come avec ton frère, on se bagarre souvent. Elle vole mes affaires, mes vêtements, mon maquillages et j'en passe. Elle travaille en plus, elle pourrait se payer toutes ces choses. » Je me mis à sourire, la conversation était si agréable. Cependant, je ne devais pas pour autant m'y habituer, juste en profiter au maximum pour le moment.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi s'excuser, tu voulais m'empêcher d'être embarrassée auprès des autres avec ce chocolat, ookini. Je ne pensais pas que tu me toucherais ainsi, enfin, je veux dire, tu sembles…timide…ce n'est pas une insulte, crois-moi. » Je ne pouvais la contredire, ni me défendre, j'étais asociale, je n'avais pas d'amis, j'étais toujours dans mon coin, la timidité n'avait rien avoir avec ça, mais je ne me forçais pas non plus à me rapprocher des autres, j'avais trop peur du rejet, c'était plus douloureux que d'être invisible. Elle ébouriffa ma chevelure alors que ce fut mon tour d'être immobile, j'avais l'impression d'être un chiot qui demandait des caresse, c'était…agréable…

« Je sais, tu ne cherches pas à me blesser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux qu'on passe la journée ensemble, si c'est un pari, par pitié ou autres excuses mais je te remercie pour ce moment. »

« Natsuki, non. Je- » Je ne la laissais pas terminer, je me levais de ma place, je mis l'argent de ma commande sur la table et je partais sans me retourner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jour 5.**

J'étais à la cantine, dans mon coin habituel. Je ne pouvais manger à l'extérieur, il y avait une terrible averse, je serais tombée malade si j'avais eu l'idée de rester dehors.

Bien entendu, tout autour de moi, il y avait de l'ambiance, des rires, des cris, des étudiants qui parlaient. Je soupirais en voyant mon riz et poison. J'ajoutais de la sauce soja pour assaisonner le tout. Je soupirais de nouveau en prenant une bouché de poisson, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'appétit, je me sentais coupable par la manière dont j'avais fui la veille. Si c'était un jeu de la part de Viola alors tant pis, je pouvais vivre avec mais si elle avait été honnête ? Et qu'elle voulait seulement se faire pardonner du comportement de son groupe de fan ? Je devais arrêter de ressasser ces événements, aujourd'hui on était un nouveau jour, je devais oublier le reste.

J'entendis une chaise grincer sur le sol, je me doutais qu'on prenait une chaise pour s'installer ailleurs, à ma plus grande surprise, la personne s'installa en face de moi. Un plateau flirta doucement contre le mien. Je levais doucement mon regard et je croisai celui d'une vague rouge.

« Shizuru ? » La dite se mit à sourire à en faire découvrir ses pommettes. J'étais bouche bée et mon cœur battait à toute allure. Que faisait-elle là ? Ici ? Elle …ne m'en voulait pas ? Elle s'était déjà excusée alors pourquoi continuer ?

« Bonjour Natsuki. »

« Bonjour…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Il y avait un long silence, je remarquais finalement que tout le monde nous regardait. J'explosais d'embarras, je n'aimais pas être à ce point au centre de l'attention, j'avais l'impression que j'avais quelque chose de bizarre sur mon visage ou sur moi.

« Je viens déjeuner. »

« Pourquoi ici… » Murmurais-je entre mes lèvres. Normalement, elle était à la table des élèves populaires, c'est-à-dire, loin d'ici, près d'un coin du mur, dans l'ombre.

« Parce que je mange souvent à la cantine. » Je roulais des yeux, je savais pertinemment qu'elle faisait exprès de ne pas répondre clairement à ma demande. Je devais faire comme si elle n'était pas là ou plutôt manger tout ce que j'avais en face des yeux et partir sans me retourner. Je vis la châtain sortir un bento. Je déglutissais que je vis toutes ces couleurs se battre entre eux, rouges, jaune, vert.

Il y avait une omelette, des petits légumes et champignon cuit à la vapeur, un thermos, il y avait du thé…avait-on réellement le droit de ramener son propre repas à la cantine ?

« Normalement, j'aurai dû manger comme toi mais une élève de cours de cuisine m'a donné ce bento pour être noté à son examen, les professeurs m'ont dit que ça allait. Je ne pouvais pas rejeter cette attention, et je ne suis pas la seule à en avoir reçue. »

« Combien tu en as reçue en tout ? » Viola semblait gêner, cela devait être un grand nombre, 5, 6 ?

« Je ne suis pas certaine, la classe est de 36 élèves…je ne pouvais pas tous les acceptés, je n'ai pas un estomac aussi résistant, j'ai pris le premier qu'on m'a proposé. Tu veux gouter aussi ? » Je grimaçais, c'était surement une de ses admiratrices qui avait ce plat avec amour.

« Non, on te l'a donné pour toi, la personne a dû mettre tout son cœur pour te préparer ce plat. »

« Ara, je n'en suis pas certaine, elle pensait que je n'étais pas là, mais elle a dit à ses amies qu'elle avait gagné son pari de me donner son bentô. Elle m'a même donnée son nom, prénom et classe au cas où. »

« Oh. » Je me retrouvais toute petite. Je comprenais mieux la désespération de ma camarade avec ses admirateurs, ils voulaient toujours recevoir quelque chose en retour de leur action, qui ne deviendrait pas aigri et paranoïaque ? Je vis un bout d'omelette atterrir dans mon riz, j'observais ma comparse qui m'offrit son plus beau sourire.

« On fait un échange ? J'ai envie de poisson. Tu m'en donne un peu contre de l'omelette, je suis intolérante aux œufs. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, depuis toute petite, ce n'est pas évident tous les jours, beaucoup d'aliment contiennent des œufs. Ce n'est pas vraiment une allergie mais un inconfort. » Je fus de nouveau étonnée par sa confession, j'avais l'impression qu'on se parlait comme de véritables amies.

« Sinon, tu es bien rentrée chez toi hier ? » Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans le ton de sa voix, cela me rendit encore plus coupable, j'aurai préférée qu'elle m'évite ou me maudisse mais non, elle était posée et d'une extrême gentillesse.

« Oui. Et toi ? »

« J'étais déçue que tu partes aussi vite mais peut-être qu'une prochaine fois on pourra passer la soi- » Elle n'eut le temps de continuer qu'elle fut interrompue.

« Shizuru-sama, est-ce que vous voulez venir avec nous déjeuner ? On connait un bon petit restaurant dans le coin. Ils font des nouilles sautées à tomber. » La nommée ne semblait pas l'offre ainsi que le contact physique sur elle. Elle retira poliment son avant-bras de l'étreinte de l'une de ses admiratrices. Je n'avais même pas remarqué ces jeunes femmes arriver, elle me mitraillaient du regard et je sursautais malgré moi, brr, effrayant.

« Vous ne devriez pas manger toutes ensembles ? Je préfère rester ici. Aussi, ne voyez-vous pas que je suis occupée ? Je suis en train de discuter avec une amie, c'est malpoli d'interrompre de la sorte une conversation, où sont vos manières ? » Les jeunes femmes s'assirent tout autour de la table, l'une d'elles me poussa avec brutalité, je suis tombée par terre. La honte, moi qui voulait être au calme…Shizuru tapa ses paumes de mains sur la table, elle se releva et prit ma direction.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Un moment de déjà vu semblait se profiler, je secouais la tête. Viola me releva, ses camarades lui parlait mais elle n'écouta pas.

« Il semblerait que je te dois un autre repas, je connais un endroit sympathique. Allons-y, il y a trop d'agitation ici, je ne peux pas manger. » Je ne pus rétorquer quoi que ce soit que je fus entraînée par ma comparse.

* * *

 _Quelques minutes plus tard._

J'étais déstabilisée par la tournure des événements, je me retrouvée en tête à tête avec la fille la plus populaire de mon école, et on mangeait des sushis…j'aimais bien…mais…j'avais toujours l'estomac aussi noueux qu'auparavant. J'allais avoir un ulcère avec cette histoire.

« Je peux goûter ce que tu manges ? » Je sortis de mes réflexions, et je déglutis difficilement. Je poussais mon assiette rectangulaire vers mon interlocutrice qui secoua négativement la tête.

« Comme je paye, je m'attendais à un peu plus d'attention. » Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle observa mes baguettes avec un sushi prisonnier, elle sourit et s'approcha de moi et ouvrit la bouche. Elle ne voulait pas que je la nourrisse ? C'était les couples qui faisait généralement ça, de plus, j'en voyais un qui le faisait. Ma main ne cessait de trembler, j'allais l'aveugler si je continuais, elle attrapa ma main dans sa douce poigne et mangea le sushi.

« Hmm, c'est délicieux. »

« Euh…oui… » Déclarais-je maladroitement. J'observais sa main qui entourait toujours la mienne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Shizuru ? Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre… »

« Je cherche simplement à être avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie. » Je rougissais.

« Tu ne me connais même pas. »

« Je pense que tu te méprends, je te connais plus que tu ne l'imagines. » Je fronçais des sourcils puis je l'observais de haut en bas.

« On se connait ? Enfin, je veux dire, il y a longtemps ? » Je ne croyais pas que ce fut le cas, à ce que j'ai entendu dire, Shizuru venait de Kyoto, je n'avais jamais mis un pied là-bas et elle ne semble pas être venue à Fuuka, sauf si je me méprenais…

« Non, enfin pas comme tu l'imagines. C'est compliqué, je…je t'ai remarqué il y a un moment, je ne peux tout te dévoiler mais j'ai été intriguée par ta présence. Je t'avais vu une fois, puis ce fut à de nombreuses reprises, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être attirée par toi, de vouloir te revoir. Je n'ai jamais su faire le premier pas pour…qu'on se parle…j'étais trop timide, il m'a fallu plusieurs semaines pour y arriver. Même maintenant, je dois faire un effort surhumain pour garder mon calme. Mon cœur bat si vite, je le sens tambouriner dans mes oreilles. Je commence aussi à avoir les mains moites. » Je sentis la main de la beauté aux rubis trembler, elle rosissait alors que j'étais sans voix. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle s'intéressait à moi ? Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué…quand ? Où ? Pourquoi ?

« Les circonstances font que je dois me jeter à l'eau, j'ai si peur d'être rejeté ou que tu m'insultes pour ce que je vais dire…mais je suis amoureuse de toi. Je t'aime Natsuki. » Mon cerveau s'était déconnecté, cette déesse venait-elle me dire qu'elle m'aimait ? Et cela de façon romantique ?

« Je… »

« Tu n'aies pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite, prend le temps de réfléchir, si cela te dégoûte, tu peux être honnête avec moi, je ne t'en voudrais pas. » Viola paraissait toute petite, elle semblait paniquer, je pouvais parfaitement comprendre sa réaction, j'étais toujours aussi bouleversée mais de manière positive.

« Je…j'aime les femmes…je ne peux nier que tu m'attires beaucoup, que ce soit physiquement ainsi qu'intérieurement. Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureuse de toi mais je t'apprécie beaucoup…beaucoup… » Avouais-je, alors qu'elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux, elle se mit soudainement à rayonner.

« Alors, ayons un premier et véritable rendez-vous amoureux demain, on verra si cela fonctionne entre nous. » Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée mais l'enthousiasme de Shizuru ne me fit plus douter un instant, il fallait tout risquer pour ne pas regretter par la suite.

« D'accord. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest,** c'est dommage pour toi si tu n'as pas de vie sociale, ne soit pas trop aigri(e) derrière ton ordi, fais comme moi, sors, amuse-toi, je profite en dehors de fanfiction.

* * *

 **Jour 6.**

Aujourd'hui, c'était officiellement mon rendez-vous amoureux avec Shizuru, j'étais agonisante de peur, c'était pire que notre premier rendez-vous, un on était un couple, enfin, c'était compliqué, il fallait que je sache si je l'aimais comme elle m'aimait. Je ne pouvais que Viola était magnifique, gentille, calme, la tête posée…et si tout ceci n'était que des mensonges ? Ce serait pire que tout, simplement se moquer de moi car je n'avais pas d'amis, je pouvais le supporter mais m'utiliser ainsi que mes sentiments, mon amour, je ne pourrais pas…non, je ne devais pas être aussi défaitiste, je pris une grande bouffée d'air et j'attendais Shizuru. Cette fois-ci, je portais un jean gris ainsi qu'un chemisier noir, j'avais attaché mes cheveux en chignon, une mèche s'échappa au niveau de ma pommette gauche. J'avais mis du blush ainsi qu'un peu de mascara et du gloss. Je portais aussi des talons. Je me sentis mal à l'aise quand des garçons me reluquèrent sans honte.

« Natsuki ! » Interpella une voix que je reconnus parfaitement. Je vis la propriétaire me rejoindre. Je me retrouvais et je vis la beauté à accent porter une jupe plissée noir ainsi qu'un corsaire bleu foncé, elle avait des sandales avec des talons. Elle portait un rouge à lèvre sanguin comme ses yeux perçant, des fards à paupières roses. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de moi avec cette immense sourire, je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de battre comme un tambour. J'ai cru qu'elle allait m'embrasser, je fermais automatiquement les yeux, elle me fit la bise, j'étais déçue quand j'ouvris les yeux, oui, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle m'embrassât sur les lèvres…est-ce que je n'étais pas belle ? J'essayais de ne pas montrer ma tristesse, cependant, mon accompagnatrice remarqua mon comportement.

« Natsuki ? Ça ne va pas ? »

« Si. Juste, je suis un peu fatiguée, j'étais nerveuse pour aujourd'hui. » Avouais-je malgré moi, je levais mes sourcils par ma révélation. Mon interlocutrice allait certainement se moquer de moi.

« Je te comprends, j'ai fait une nuit blanche, j'étais nerveuse et à la fois si excitée de te voir. J'ai dû me maquiller plus que nécessaire pour ne pas que tu vois mes cernes… » Je l'observais bouche-bée, elle se passa nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure. Je ne m'attendis pas à ce qu'elle ressentît la même chose que moi…

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé si cela te convenait notre rendez-vous, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en avoir un…c'est même une première pour moi…j'ai entendu les autres parler de la fête foraine, que c'était amusant…même si tu trouves que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, on peut »

« J'adore cette idée, c'est aussi une première pour moi. On découvrira ensemble. » Shizuru se mit à rougir et ajouta :

« Aussi, je n'osais pas le dire bien que je ne le fais que le penser depuis que je t'ai vu, tu es vraiment très belle Natsuki, tu l'es en général mais aujourd'hui, tu es wow. » Mon ventre se mit à papillonner, je toussotais, je devais aussi lui dire ce que je pensais.

« Toi aussi tttu…tu es très belle… » Bégayais-je. Elle se mit à rire et m'embrassa soudainement sur les lèvres, une fraction de secondes qui me parut une bonne longue minute.

« Kannin na Natsuki, je sais que c'est le début entre nous, mais tu es si adorable, j'ai tellement rêvé ce moment, je ne déroberai plus de baiser sans ton accord. Promis. » Je me pinçais les lèvres, je voyais mon gloss sur les lèvres de la châtain et e détournais la tête. C'était très agréable, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

« On y va ? » J'acquiesçais.

* * *

Nous étions à la fête foraine, je voyais surtout des enfants avec leur parents, si j'étais plus jeune, j'aimerais certainement venir ici, mais j'avais dix-sept ans donc je me sentais 'âgée' pour ce genre d'activité. Ma comparse m'amener au jeu de pêche, elle paya et je souris. Elle attrapa plusieurs canards et gagna une toupie. Elle la donna à une petite fille qui n'arrivait pas à gagner, je redoublais de joie. Je remarquais une autre personnalité de Shizuru, elle était adorable, elle continua de gagner et finalement elle se tourna en ma direction et me donna un poisson rouge qui était dans un sac rempli d'eau. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

« Tiens, pour toi, mon premier cadeau et il y en aura beaucoup d'autres dans le futur. » Je rosissais quand nos mains s'effleurèrent. Moi aussi je devais lui offrir quelque chose. J'observais les alentours, je vis du tir à la carabine. Les cadeaux n'étaient pas extraordinaires, pour les gamins, et je vis une jolie pince à cheveux avec un nœud en strass, ça irait parfaitement à Shizuru. Je m'approchais du stand et je déposais mes yens. Je pris la carabine et je me concentrais, Viola était juste à mes côtés, elle ne faisait que me fixer, ça me fit perdre mes moyens mais surtout ma concentration. Je devais viser et me calmer, je ratais lamentablement ma cible, le forain chercha à m'encourager, ou plutôt que je dépense plus d'argent, ce que je faisais, je détestais perdre, je continuais à me faire avoir.

« Natsuki, on devrait y aller. » Je ne savais pas si Shizuru avait pitié de moi et de ma malchance mais comme une joueuse compulsive, je continuais une dernière fois. J'atteignis ma cible et je me retournais triomphante, Viola se jeta dans mes bras et je lui rendis sans me rendre son affection. Je réalisais notre position mais je n'étais plus gênée, je pris mon prix.

« C'est une belle pince à cheveux Natsuki. Ça t'ira très bien. »

« Contente qu'elle te plaise Shizuru, elle est pour toi et non pour moi. » La jeune femme aux rubis semblait étonnée, elle se raidit lorsqu'elle je m'approchais d'elle, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, j'attrapais l'arrière de sa franche, j'ajoutais l'ornement, cela lui allait parfaitement, malgré ma précédente humiliation, cela valait le coup. Je fixais Shizuru qui avait la tête baissée sur le sol, son visage était vraiment…rouge, ça me donnait envie de rire.

« Mou Natsuki, ce n'est pas bien de te moquer de moi ! »

« Je ne me moquais pas, je te trouvais belle et si proche de moi. » La châtain soupira et m'attrapa par le bras avec possessivité.

« Tu ne devrais pas être aussi honnête avec moi, je ne fais que tomber de plus en plus amoureuse de toi, il faudra que tu prennes tes responsabilités. »

« D'accord… » Murmurais-je alors qu'elle n'avait pas entendu.

* * *

« Tu veux qu'on fasse ce manège ? » J'observais l'objet de torture, cela devait faire plus de dix mètres de hauteurs, une sorte de nacelle qui tournait à pleine vitesse dans les airs, je savais que j'avais perdu toutes mes couleurs de mon visage.

« Tu veux ma mort ? »

« J'ai l'impression que tu l'as vu, tu es aussi blanche qu'un cadavre. Non, je veux que tu t'accroches amoureusement dans mes bras et je te protégerai de tes peurs. »

« Je vais vomir, j'espère que tes admirateurs n'entendront pas ta mièvrerie… » Elle se mit à rire, je savais qu'elle me taquinait.

« En parlant de cela, tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

« Tu ne sais pas détourner les sujets de conversation, du vomi à manger… »

« Si tu ne veux rien, tant pis. »

« De la barbe à papa. » Souris-je alors qu'elle grimaçait à ma proposition.

« Tu sais que c'est essentiellement du sucre, du colorant et de l'air ? »

« Ouais, mais j'en veux toujours. » Et nous allions acheter ma barbe à papa, en passant, Shizuru m'en avait volée une grande partie.

* * *

Il était déjà la soirée passée, nous étions montées dans la grande roue. Je voyais les étoiles ainsi que les lumières de la vile, c'était magnifique, je remarquais que Shizuru me fixait, je déglutis, elle s'assit à mes côtés et attrapa ma main avant de dire :

« Natsuki, je n'ai pas envie de te blesser, je sais que tu vas pleurer par ma faute…c'est ma plus grande peur que de te faire du mal et c'est loin d'être mon intention, je tiens réellement à toi…je n'aurai peut-être pas dû t'accoster, pourtant mon cœur en avait tellement envie mais ma raison me poussait à m'éloigner de toi. » Je ne voyais pas où elle en voulait en venir, non, j'avais peur de savoir ce qu'elle disait. Était-ce des mensonges depuis le tout début comme je le pensais ?

« J'aimerai qu'on oublie tout ce qu'on vient de faire. Nos sorties, nos discussions, … »

« Tu te moques de moi ! » Aboyais-je en me relevant, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de terminer. Je savais que tout ceci était trop beau pour être vrai.

« Natsuki, je, ne suis pas aussi courageuse que je ne le pensais…arrêtons tout cela… »

« Arrête de faire la gentille, montres-moi ton véritable visage, dis-moi que tu t'aies moqué de moi et c'est fini. » Elle détourna la tête, son silence était plus que révélateur.

Le manège s'arrêta, je sortis alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux.


End file.
